1. Field
Embodiments relate to positive electrodes and lithium batteries including the same, and to positive electrodes with improved electrical characteristics and lithium batteries including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a demand for improving the high-rate characteristics and capacities of positive electrode active materials, so as to produce next-generation lithium batteries having a high capacity. Lithium batteries having a high capacity have become more necessary, as mobile electronic devices have become more complex and have more functions. Such lithium batteries may be manufactured by improving designs of battery systems, manufacturing techniques, and materials thereof.